Falling in Love
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: What if it wasn't love at first sight? When 8 years ago Prince Endymion left with promise of revenge Serenity and her Senshi are prepared when he returns. The story goes on to show how they fell in love with Prince Endymion and his Shitennou. A Silver Millennium love story. Mostly AmixZoisite and MinaxKunzite but also SenshixShitennou and SerenityxEndymion.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hello everyone I'm back with another story.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters.

Thank you for reading.

Because males seem to use bad language I'll be using a bit of the milder ones.

Please forgive my language.

Long ago when the Earth was one nation and the Moon had a kingdom on it there was a prosperous and happy time called the Silver Millennium ruled by Queen Selenity I. The only problem was Earth and the Moon's relations were strained while the Moon got along with the other planets who accepted Queen Selenity as their leader. From these planets emerged the legendary Sailor Senshi who were found at age 6. They were then trained until age 10 when they joined the Moon Princess as their liege. Eventually the Earth and the Moon made contact to try and fix matters. This is where it all began…

The Earth cast an eerie glow in the dark night sky. One particularly brightly lit window showed 5 girls talking. "Serenity please elaborate, why do you hate him so much?" Lita asked. "Yeah, he's supposed to be one of the most handsome men in the galaxy." Mina added giggling. "That doesn't matter Mina. He's mean and conceited." Serenity said sighing silently. "Meaning?" Rei asked not looking up from her papers. "He probably did something mean to her." Ami answered not looking up from the doll she was sewing for her friend. "Which was?" Lita asked looking interested. "I'll tell you because Serenity is obviously not going to." Luna Serenity's pet and advisor put in waking from her nap. "Go on." Mina encouraged. Serenity scowled. "Well the royal family of Earth visited when she was about 8. He didn't like girls who didn't fit into his idea of a 'woman' and decided to make her miserable." Luna confided. "Did he succeed?" Rei asked interested. "Well after lots of pranks he left the Moon with bee stings, too many bruises to count, and quite a bit of cursing." Luna continued. "You forget his promise to return and get revenge." Serenity interrupted. "Interesting." Ami said looking up. "Serenity ended up with cut hair, a twisted ankle, and a swollen wrist. I hope both of you have grown up enough in the last 6 years to act more mature." Luna finished ignoring her. "He's going to try to get revenge." Serenity protested. "Yes I have a feeling he's going to." Rei agreed. "Then girls you better prepare he and his guard are coming tomorrow." Luna said leaving. "Hey I have an idea." Serenity said grinning. "What?" Rei asked suspiciously. "We use the disguise pen and some of us disguise ourselves occasionally. The rest keep an eye on things in Senshi form to make sure things don't get out of hand." Serenity said pulling out the disguise pen. "Brilliant!" Mina exclaimed. "Only if they're as jerky as you make them out to be." Ami agreed. "It's a deal then" Serenity said smiling. "Let's come up with plans, vote on it, and set it in motion tomorrow." She added.

"Endy could you stop pacing? It's distracting." Zoisite asked annoyed. "But we're going to the Moon tomorrow." Endymion protested. "What's that got to do with it?" Zoisite asked. "That blasted Moon Princess." was the reply. "What?" Jadeite asked. "I hate that annoying brat." Endymion said pacing faster. "When we visited the Moon you two hadn't been found yet so we'll fill you in." Nephrite said amused. "Endymion pulled pranks on her so she started pulling a few harmless pranks herself." Kunzite started. "They weren't harmless!" Endymion exclaimed. "They were more harmless than what you did to her." Kunzite retorted. "What did they do?" Zoisite asked interested. "He twisted her ankle among other things and she pulled pranks that weren't as bad." Kunzite said. "Such as?" Jadeite asked entranced by the story. "My favorite, she used a secret trapdoor and locked him in the dungeons for 5 hours until we found him." Nephrite grinned. The 2 younger Shitennou burst out laughing. Endymion scowled. "Anyways he left promising revenge which is why we're here now." Kunzite finished. There was silence until they heard a butler stuttering, "B-but you can't go in." They opened the door to find a little 12 year old in a short purple skirt. "I have a message for Prince Endymion." She repeated calmly. Endymion stepped forward. "What do you want?" he asked frowning. "Now I see why the Princess holds a grudge. Anyway here's your message." She said handing him a scroll. "Read it out loud Endy." Jadeite said. "Hello Endymion. It's been a while. Anyway sign this. This is saying that no matter what happens between our pranks a planetary war won't break out so sign and get your Shitennou to sign too and return it to Saturn. Serenity." He read and grinned evilly while signing and then passed it to Kunzite. "Well the Princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and the Moon have signed along with her Senshi." He commented signing and passing. After they all signed they gave it to the little girl who vanished. Endymion blinked. "Where'd she go?"

I will try my best to update often but with my mom signing me up for daily summer school I don't know how often I can but I'll do my best.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters.

Thank you for reading.

The girls did not have to meet the people from Terra until 3 days. They deciphered from what Saturn told them that they really were jerky. These impressions did not improve especially since all 5 were playboys.

"The Senshi are useless." Jadeite conversed with Nephrite in loud voices. "I agree." "The Moon Princess is a ditz." Endymion informed Zoisite. "I heard she's quite clumsy." He agreed "Let's just head to our rooms, my head is aching." Zoisite said and followed the servant with the rest shuffling behind him. "Nice rooms." Jadeite said looking around. There was a knock. A redheaded girl came in and curtsied. "Do you need anything my lords?" she inquired. "Naru!" Lita called and stepped in with Rei. "There you are Naru." Rei said relieved. "We found her guys we'll see you in Serenity's rooms." Lita spoke through her communicator. "Anyway Naru Serenity's looking for you." Rei said looking annoyed. "But I-"She began. "Don't worry we'll take care of it. Now go before Serenity does something like flood the palace with tears." Lita said shooing her away. "The servant quarters must really be having fever problems if they're sending Serenity's favorite maid to attend other people." Lita said to Rei ignoring the others. "Ami. We need Mercury in the servant's quarters." Rei said to her communicator. The 2 turned and froze. Meanwhile Jadeite was thinking the girl named Rei was going to be his new victim-err…girlfriend. "What? Shocked by handsomeness?" He asked grinning. "Oh my gosh Lita they're every bit as jerky and arrogant as Serenity said. Let's go." Rei said recovering. He caught her wrist. "Hey I'm General Jadeite and how would you like to spend time with me?" He asked confident. She smacked him. "Let's go Lita the others are waiting for us." She said coldly and the 2 left. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked turning to the others. Nephrite shrugged. Kunzite and Endymion weren't even listening. "Uh… you have a bruise on your face Jed." Zoisite looking for the Healer's Wing on the map. Jadeite cursed.

The 5 left to go to the Healer's Wing. There they found all 5 girls. Serenity's eyes narrowed. "Endymion." The other 4 whipped around all except Ami as Mina giggled at the sight of Kunzite. "Rei hand me a roll of gauze will you? Lita could you hand me my computer. Mina stop giggling and deliver some food and water to the patients on the right side. Serenity you take the left. What are you 4 gawking at?" she said and turned around with a bottle of medicine and poured out a measure for a patient sitting on a bench. "Yes?" she asked raising her eyebrows and taking the next patient's temperature. "We're looking for a Healer." Nephrite put in as Endymion was in a glaring contest with Serenity, Zoisite had a faraway look in his eyes, Kunzite was looking uncomfortable, and Jadeite was staring at Rei. At this the others snapped back. "Whoever's the patient wait you're tenth person in line. Say Ahh." She said this while indicating to the bench and the last bit to the patient. "Who's the Head Healer?" Jadeite asked looking around. "I am. Why? There this won't hurt." She said feeding the child a cup of potion. "More like the best and only Healer on the Moon. The other Healers are on other planets helping those who are suffering from a plague." Serenity said. "He's one of my Generals." Endymion said still glaring at Serenity. "So? I have multiple patients and the only one who gets special treatment is Princess Serenity. Alright you're finished." She said handing the boy a lollipop. "But you're a girl." Jadeite stammered still in shock. "What's the problem with that?" Rei asked sharply. "Rei they're from Earth I presume. Take this 3 times a day one tablespoon each time. If it doesn't improve by tomorrow see me. Next!" "Ami when's your break?" Serenity asked. "When everyone here is done. Drink some of this tea it should cure the sore throat. Lita could you brew this tea for this patient. Next! Look if you're not here for a check-up or helping please leave." Jadeite got in line and Endymion, Kunzite, and Nephrite left. "Uhh… can I help?" Zoisite asked. "Sure. Serenity, finish handing out the meals. General, could you hand me a bandage and some of the blue potion? Rei get a bed ready. Here you're going have to stay the night." Ami said flying around. "Ami you work too hard." Mina complained. Finally it was Jadeite's turn. "Here rub this on the bruise. How did you get it? On second thought Rei what did I tell you about hurting people? If you hit everyone who aggravated you I would have half the Solar System in here." Ami scolded. "Sorry." Rei muttered. "Here rub this on it and my work is done." Ami said taking a deep breath. "How much do I owe you?" Jadeite asked taking out his wallet. "This hospital is the most successful because it's free and supported by all the royal families." Mina explained. "Anyway let's go Ami." Serenity said pulling her along.

Back in Endymion and the Shitennou's rooms which were connected and called guest room 2 Kunzite had just asked Zoisite a question. When he got no response he yanked Zoisite's ponytail. "OW! What was that for?" he raged. "He just asked you, what was wrong?" Endymion explained. "I thought how about we plan a couple traps and lure the Moon Princess in." He said annoyed. "Not bad." Nephrite said thoughtful. "What about the Senshi?" Jadeite asked. "You're the one who said they were merely decoration." Zoisite retorted. "Let's start." Kunzite said unrolling a map of the palace.

Meanwhile in Serenity's room the girls were planning. "Nephrite and Jadeite are going to be in the training room in 10 minutes. Rei and I can do boys as trainees. Give them a swift beating, lead them on a mad hunt, and if things start going badly the Senshi will interfere. Meet you in the gardens." Lita said reaching for the disguise pen. Lita turned into a tall boy with short brown hair while Rei had black. Their eye colors remained the same and they wore the white uniforms of the new trainees. "Raymond and Louis." After the disguise they hurried to the training area and waited talking. When the Shitennou arrived they pretended to be arguing about something and it broke into a fight. Jadeite was kicked into the wall while Nephrite was punched in the face. When the Prince and the other Shitennou drew swords they got back to back. "1…2…3!" The Shitennou lunged for them but missed and when they got up the trainees were sprinting in different directions. Jadeite ran after Raymond while Nephrite chased Louis. "Zoi after Jed and Endy find the Moon Princess." Kunzite ordered going after Nephrite.

Jadeite looked around. He swore. He had lost the boy. Zoisite caught up. "So you lost him?" He heard voices and around the corner came Ami and the boy who had beaten him. "Run along Raymond it seems I have 2 patients." Ami said to him. After she treated them Zoisite bowed. "Thank you…" He asked straightening. "Ami and if you will excuse me it seems I have more patients." She said hastily packing her medical bag. She turned a corner to find Serenity and Endymion standing on top of the stairs. It seemed he had pushed her off. "Serenity!" She called rushing over. "How did the game go?" Serenity asked wincing from her broken ankle. "Hold still." Ami commanded. She held her hands over the broken bone and closed her eyes. It healed instantly. She wobbled a bit. "Ami! You're only supposed to do that during emergencies!" Serenity said steadying her. Ami gave a wry smile. "I must protect my Princess even if it kills me." "Okay how did the game go?" Serenity asked giving up on the subject. "Ask them later I have no idea." Ami said rising to her feet. "Come on Serenity. Rei and Raymond would kill me if I left you alone with boys." Ami said offering a hand to Serenity and the 2 ran off.

"You won't get away that easily." Nephrite yelled as Louis ran around a corner. Nephrite looked around wildly. Louis was gone. "Now what?" Kunzite asked. Suddenly they heard voices from the corner behind them. They turned to see Louis and Mina walking. They started forward when Raymond joined the group. Soon afterwards Ami and Serenity appeared as well. Kunzite and Nephrite were creeping around. They saw their Prince and fellow Shitennou. "Louis and I got in a couple hits in." The black haired boy who had beaten Jadeite said smirking. "The Senshi are useless indeed. If they can't take us they'll never be able to take Senshi on." Louis said looking satisfied. "You're just creating more patients for me." Ami sighed and fell unconscious. "Ami! What's wrong with her?" Louis asked looking at her. "You are punk." The Prince and his Shitennou said appearing from the bushes. "Oh, well if it isn't the jerk. Anyway Louis don't pay attention to them. Endymion pushed me from the top of the Selene Staircase and I broke my ankle. Ami healed it but I think she lost too much energy." Serenity said rolling her eyes. Uranus appeared supporting Neptune. "Ami you have more patients it seems." Serenity said to the unconscious girl. Ami leapt up. "Where?" she asked looking around. "Oh! Uranus what happened to Neptune?" Ami asked bandaging various wounds. "She took an attack for me. This seems to have planned out well. A huge fleet at both ends of the galaxy and the Time Gate. Saturn destroyed the things luckily." Uranus said while looking at the sky. She looked down to see the Shitennou and the Prince. "Ahh… Nice to see you but I really must be going Pluto's calling me. Ami send Neptune along later and contact us if they get out of hand okay?" With that said she was gone. "Dark energy. Princess if you could cure her with your pure energy she would wake. If not she'll sleep for 20 years at the least." Ami said looking up from her computer. "Serenity has no pure energy if anything her energy is evil." Endymion snorted. Ami smiled. "Let's see then." Serenity closed her eyes and held her hands over Neptune. Neptune was enveloped in a white light. "Mina, get ready to support her if she uses too much energy. This thing is strong. Raymond put one of your charms on Neptune." Ami ordered observing everything. The light became stronger and Neptune awoke. She blinked and saw Serenity unconscious in Mina's arms. "Princess! What happened?" She asked and saw Ami unconscious in Raymond's arms. "That jerk of a prince pushed Serenity down all 572 steps of the Selene Staircase and broke her ankle. Ami used her energy to cure her." Louis said cracking his knuckles. "Ahh. Let me. Think twice before you do something like that again. Deep Submerge!" Endymion was enveloped in seawater. "Endy!" Jadeite said horrified. Neptune teleported after restoring Ami. Ami sat up and saw Endymion. "Guess Neptune gave you a warning huh? You're lucky it wasn't Mars, Jupiter, or Uranus." She said chuckling. "Can you free him?" Zoisite asked his eyes wide. "Of course I can." She said smiling. "Then do it!" Nephrite yelled grabbing her by the collar and shaking her. "No. He deserved it. I'll take it off in a bit if Neptune doesn't care but if she does not decide to let him out I can't do anything. She controls the seas." Ami said clearly unfazed. "Now let me see. Bruises. Here rub it on." She said handing a tube to each Nephrite and Kunzite. She turned to Serenity who was waking. "Neptune I need you to release your hold on the seawater because he can't die without creating a war." Ami said through her communicator. "Do we have to?" Serenity asked. Ami didn't bother answering. She closed her eyes. A pale blue light released the water and Endymion fell to the ground. She propped him up. "One of you put this in his mouth. Don't worry he'll live. Serenity you have lessons with Mercury in 5 minutes. Raymond, I think the temple is asking for Mars so find Rei and tell her to find Mars and sort through the trouble. Louis, inform Lita Jupiter needs to deliver something to the Outer Senshi. Mina, tell Venus to overlook palace security." Ami said pouring out an amount of medicine for Zoisite to force into Endymion's mouth. Louis, Raymond, and Mina left while Serenity cursed. "Serenity! Language!" Ami scolded standing up. "Anyway Mercury will fetch you in 2 minutes. So stay out of trouble." Ami said before walking away. Exactly 2 minutes later a girl in a blue fuku which matched her hair appeared to see Serenity tripping Endymion who pulled her pigtail in retaliation. "Enough. Princess you have lessons. And you 4 keep your liege in control or Mars, Jupiter, and Venus would go much harder on him. Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion! Don't worry I made it so it'll wear off in an hour. Come Princess." Sailor Mercury called and Serenity followed leaving behind a frozen Prince and 4 bewildered Shitennou.

"So what do we do now?" Jadeite asked looking at his frozen Prince. "Should we carry him in?" Zoisite asked. "Yeah it's already dusk." Kunzite said. By the time the hour was up the Shitennou were in Guest Room 2. "Well Endy how was it like to be frozen?" Jadeite asked smirking. He merely gasped rapidly. "Fetch the Healer." Kunzite commanded. Nephrite ran to the Healer's Wing to find it empty. He ran into Lita. "What are you in such a hurry for?" she asked surprised. "Prince Endymion needs the healer. Do you know where she is?" He asked hurriedly. "Follow me." She said and led him to Ami's room. "Ami another patient." Lita called. Ami came running out pulling a coat on over her nightgown and carrying her bag in one hand. "Let's go." The 2 hurried to the room. "Ahh. The Prince I should have known. Mercury did tell me." Ami said when she entered. "Someone feed him some of this, give him lots of fruits and vegetables, and let him rest. Ask Rei to find Mars to warm him up and next time do try to be sensible. Good day." She said and left. "These Senshi are stronger than we gave them credit for." Zoisite remarked.


	3. Friendship, Attack, and Defeat

**Chapter 2**

**Friendship, Attack, and Defeat**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

For clarification Ami has hair up to her waist in my story because I wanted it like that.

"Come on girls. I have the food ready, Ami's done for the day, finished her composition, and packed a basket. We're going on a picnic!" Lita exclaimed. The other girls were all carrying things. Ami had her harp case, sewing basket, and book. Rei had charms secretly hidden in her sleeves and was hefting a bag that held fabric, lace, and ribbons. Lita held the basket and a pair of shears. Mina had a book of dress patterns and was gossiping happily with Serenity who held the picnic blanket and a container of sequins and buttons. They climbed a hill surrounded by trees marked The Domain of Serenity and when they reached a stream with a waterfall they stopped and spread the blanket. "I always loved this place." Mina said dropping her book and twirling around. "Come on Mina the blanket's not going to spread itself you know." Rei scolded but couldn't keep the smile from the face.

After they settled they had a delicious lunch and were enjoying themselves when something came through the trees. The girls looked up to see Queen Selenity leading Prince Endymion and his Shitennou. "Oh girls. So this is where you went. Anyway why don't the 10 of you entertain each other for a while? Ami could you play your new composition for me before I go?" The Queen asked settling down on the grass. As Ami pulled her harp out of its case the others settled down to listen. After her soothing melody Queen Selenity leapt to her feet. "Well I've got to go but why don't you entertain each other here? And girls be nice." She added before leaving.

"Well what now?" Serenity asked. "Go enjoy the water after handing me the designs for your new gowns." Ami said threading her needle. The girls hurriedly handed her designs and left to splash each other. Ami shook her head. "Some things never change." Zoisite watched her work while his companions left to splash the girls. "Whose dress is it?" He asked watching her work with a pink ball gown with sparkling decorations. "Serenity." She said as the splashing got rough and Jadeite dunked Rei underwater. "That's enough." And suddenly all the water was suspended above her. "Ami don't spoil the fun." Serenity pouted. "Very well Princess." And suddenly the water fell on all 8 people in the riverbed. "Ami!" Lita yelled resurfacing. "Yes?" She asked beginning to sew sequins on a bright, orange dress which was very low cut. "Don't do that!" Rei yelled. "Sure." she said putting the dress aside and starting on a slim red cocktail dress. After a while when she finished a green off-the-shoulder long sleeve dress Jadeite called to Zoisite. "Hey Zoi come join us!" He got up and joined the others in the water which was cool and refreshing. "Ami! Come on!" Mina called. Ami got up and unbuttoned her dress to reveal a pale blue swimsuit with straps, a white sash, and a skirt. She folded her dress and putting it away. She dove in and resurfaced. "Ami could you climb the waterfall for me? I left my basket up there last time." Serenity called. Ami nodded and approached the waterfall. She started swimming and in one minute had scaled a 20ft tall waterfall. "It's here." She called from the top and dove. She landed very safely and handed it to her. "Thanks. Could you play Falling Water?" Serenity asked. Ami nodded and grabbed her harp. She scaled the waterfall again with the harp this time. "Yay!" Mina cheered and the girls sat on a rock to listen. "The harp's ruined." Endymion asked shaking his head. A melody even prettier than the first one she had played spilled out mixing with the water. After it was over the girls prepared to leave and were all somehow miraculously dry while the boys were dripping wet. All 10 left together.

The next morning it was crowded. The halls were filled with people and Zoisite found himself in the library. Unsurprisingly Ami was there as well. "Good morning General." She said looking up. "You can just call me Zoi." He said. "Alright then General I mean Zoi. What brings you to the library today?" She asked. "Do you know what's going on today?" He asked. "You're being introduced to the Princesses and there's going to be a ball." She said returning to her book. "Well then mind if I join you?" He asked. "No it's fine. I have an hour before I ride out to the village." She said. He grabbed a book on Moon medical techniques and realized Earth was far behind. "Wow." He said softly. "What is it?" She asked. "I realized how far behind Earth is." He replied. "Oh. The Moon might be advanced but Venus isn't that far yet and Mercury has the best technology and practices." She said smiling. "Wow." He repeated and returned to his book. She smiled and got up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "The village. Would you like to come?" she asked. "I would be delighted."

When the 2 rode on horseback to the villages he was surprised at how many people seemed to know Ami. In every village the children presented her with flowers and flower chains. The older people greeted her and entertained him with fascinating anecdotes. When they returned to the castle they saw the Shitennou and Prince looking for him while the Princess and her friends were looking for her. Both of them saw them at the same time. "Where've you been Zoi?" Endymion asked. "The villages were fascinating." He said and started to inform them of the contentment of the villagers. "Ami where in Selene's name have you been?" Lita asked. "You know it Monday. I visit the villages on Monday." She said calmly climbing down. "But Ami we have a ball today." Mina said. "And we can't get last minute fittings if our favorite seamstress isn't here." Serenity added. "I don't care. I mean it's just a ball." Ami said unloading her medical bag. "Where did you get all those flower chains?" Lita asked. "Village children." She answered not even taking them off. "Come on. Let's get you ready." Serenity said and dragged her off.

When Zoisite was ready he and his friends were taken to the Queen to be introduced to the Princesses of the Solar System. Princesses Ami, Mina, Serenity, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. After the introductions the Princesses were told to go find the Senshi and send them in while they enjoy the ball. A minute later 8 girls teleported in. "Sailor Senshi. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn." Queen Selenity introduced. "Senshi these is Prince Endymion and these are his guard Generals Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite." She continued. "Excuse me Your Majesty but something is approaching the East End." Sailor Neptune interrupted. "Then go." Queen Selenity said and 4 out of 8 disappeared. "If you would excuse us Your Majesty we must watch the Princess." Sailor Venus said her hand respectfully across her heart. "I doubt that. I'm sure Mercury and Mars watching her all through the ball and you'll dance or review security measures while Jupiter cooks or gardens." Sailor Venus laughed. "You know us too well." She disappeared with Jupiter. "Your Majesty I'm going to the training room. I'll take a later shift Mercury." Mars said and teleported. Mercury bowed and walked out shaking her head.

When the people from Terra went to the ballroom the Princesses were nowhere to be seen. Sailor Mercury was leaning against a pillar reading and the rest of the Senshi like the princesses (except Serenity) were missing. "Excuse me Sailor Mercury. Do you know where Princess Ami is?" Zoisite asked politely. She touched her earring and all sorts of numbers and diagrams appeared on her visor. "Let's see. She's in the library." Sailor Mercury said touching her earring making her visor disappear. "Thank you." He said and when she nodded and went back to watching Serenity he headed for the library. When he was gone Sailor Mercury teleported, because she saw Mars and detransformed. As the door opened she opened a book making sure it was the right way and shot into her usual chair. When Zoisite closed the door he saw Ami reading. "Isn't this odd Princess? None of the Princesses were present at the ball." He said smirking. "You can just call me Ami and they had duties to attend to." She said.

Sailor Venus burst through the doors. "Princess Ami youma have attacked the castle. Please call Mercury and tell her to send all guests to safety." Venus said running back out. "Come on Ami you need to get to safety." Zoisite said taking her arm. She wrenched it out of his grip and ran away. A minute later Sailor Mercury teleported in. "You may want to be protecting the Prince. Come." She said and stretched out an arm. He took her hand and found himself in the ballroom. She touched her earring and her visor appeared. A minute later a microphone appeared as well. "I apologize for ruining this event but there is a youma attack. We ask all guests will need to stay in this room." She announced. Zoisite ran to his fellow Shitennou and Prince. "We should help defend." Endymion said. The others nodded and ran outside to where the attack was. When they got there they saw a monster. "Mercury what's its level?" Venus asked. "One minute. Got it. Level 97." Sailor Mercury replied. "Stand back ladies and let the pros do the work." Endymion said stepping forward. "Yes so get inside!" Mars yelled. "Ignore them. Ready guys?" Venus asked. "Ready." The others voiced. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Mars Flame Sniper! Jupiter Oak Revolution! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" As the attack hit, the youma turned to a pile of dust. "Now let's go guys." Jupiter said cheerfully. "Wait." Mars said and froze. "Mercury, take care of the Princess, take these jerks with you, and contact the Outers." Venus ordered. Suddenly a very large group of youma attacked. Mercury ran over and grabbed the Shitennou and theirs Prince's hands. "What? Look lady if you want to make a move on me-"Endymion began. "Do me a favor and shut up." She said before teleporting them to the ballroom. She let them go and walked to the large platform taking her visor and microphone out. "Please stay quiet everybody there are more than we thought. Every living person please report to the ballroom immediately. Princess please come here." Mercury said. "Uranus, Neptune come in Uranus and Neptune." Mercury said urgently. "Yeah we're in Earth Shaking! We have invaders at the East and West End and Pluto just informed me there are youma at the Time Gate. We'll send Saturn for protection." Uranus said. "Neptune in. Deep Submerge! Uranus is right we're busy with this. We'll be there as soon as possible. Keep the Princess safe." Neptune said before Saturn teleported into the room. "Venus, Jupiter, Mars! The Outers are busy but Saturn is here." Mercury yelled as the Senshi teleported in. "Saturn please protect everyone here. Princess send up a prayer to the Holy Moon Tower if things get bad." Mercury said before teleporting.

Ten minutes afterwards Mercury teleported back in. "Uranus, Neptune. Come in Uranus and Neptune." "Yeah we'll be there in a second we were helping Pluto. There done! We'll be there soon." Neptune called through. A minute later all 3 teleported in and looked out the window. The Inners teleported in supporting Mars who was limping. "Oh good. I think we'll need a lot of energy to do this one. Mercury, treat her and stay here with the Princess." Venus commanded. Mercury nodded already applying salve. A few minutes later the battle broke into the castle. Soon the youma were at the door of the ballroom.

"It's no use! We must awaken the final Senshi." Jupiter called bleeding. Mercury nodded. "I call upon the Aqua Lyre. I call upon the Fire Arrows. I call upon the Lightening Wreath. I call upon the Love-Me Chain. I call upon the Submarine Mirror. I call upon the Space Sword. I call upon the Garnet Orb. I call upon the Silence Glaive. Together we gather to awaken the Keeper of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Sailor Moon!" The Senshi called in unison. Princess Serenity was lifted up in the air. When the light stopped in her place stood another Senshi. "From the Light Side of the Moon. Solider of Justice and Purity. Sailor Moon." She announced. "Princess Serenity we're sorry. We failed." Venus said kneeling. "It's okay Venus." She said smiling down at her. Mercury wiped her tears away. "Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Uranus Crystal Power! Neptune Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power! Saturn Crystal Power! Power to the Princess! Moon Crisis Make-Up!" "You shouldn't have come to this place, Metallia." Sailor Moon said. "Why not little Princess? You will die and this place will fall." A shadow snarled. "Die!" the shadow continued tossing an energy attack. "No!" Mercury took the attack. "Mercury!" Mars called horrified. "Moon Healing!" Sailor Moon called. The shadow shrieked and disappeared as Sailor Moon fainted.

An hour later Sailor Moon had awakened but Sailor Mercury had not. "Moon Healing!" Queen Selenity called. Mercury woke up. "Your Majesty we failed. We failed to protect the Princess. We had to awaken Sailor Moon. We apologize." Venus said as she and the rest of the Senshi kneeled. "Queen Selenity. The Princesses all expect your daughter seem to be missing." Endymion said looking around. "It's fine. I know where they are." Queen Selenity said waving him away. "Senshi. You succeeded. My daughter is safe. That's what matters." Queen Selenity said. They nodded and teleported. "Queen Selenity!" Mina called as she and the Inner Princesses burst in. "The Outer Princesses have left and everyone is safe. There is some damage in the gardens and the villages were attacked but Ami's onto it." Rei said out of breath. "Good. Girls you know the Senshi always make them feel secure. Get Mars and Jupiter out there. Mina, Venus will escort Serenity there." Queen Selenity ordered. They kneeled and ran off dragging Serenity after them. "Prince and Shitennou are you unharmed?" She asked sharply. They nodded. "Good. Would you also like to go to the village too?" She asked more kindly. They agreed and left with Queen Selenity.

When they arrived at the village they were surprised to see smoking villages. Everyone was injured but no deaths. Ami was attending to the most injured first. The people that were waiting were being comforted by the Senshi and Serenity. Endymion was surprised to see the villagers surrounded to her as she offered apologizes and sympathy. The village children flocked to Serenity, her Senshi, and Ami. When they saw the Queen their eyes widened and all tried to rise to bow but she waved them down. "How are the villages Ami?" She asked. "All were completely destroyed but everyone survived except 2 adults and there are 5 in critical condition." Ami answered. "Your Majesty if I do not use it they will die. 3 of them are children and one of them is an infant. Please Your Majesty." Ami pleaded. Queen Selenity nodded. Ami closed her eyes and placed her hands on 2 of the children. Then one child and one adult. Then one infant. They were healed instantly. Ami wobbled. "Here Ami you can take my energy for this." Serenity offered. "No. Princess Ami, use ours instead." Venus said sharply glancing at Serenity as the other Senshi nodded. When she nodded and eyes began to close they gathered around her and cupping their hands brought out a ball of light they offered to Ami. She took it and the Senshi immediately fainted.

After all the medical treatment she fainted too. Immediately the villagers converged around them. Suddenly one of the elderly noticed the Terrans. "General Zoisite." He called. His friends looked at him as the other villagers looked at him their faces brightened. The elderly started recounting more tales as he laughed completely at ease.

"Look! Ami's awake!" One of the children yelled. All attention went back to Ami as she was drowned in a sea of children. She laughed. "Okay, okay." She said giggling. The Terrans other than Zoisite looked and felt awkward. "Okay. Children say hello. This is Prince Endymion of Earth, General Kunzite, General Nephrite, and General Jadeite. They're General Zoisite's friends." She said straightening. "I told you to call me Zoi." He complained from his place in the grass.

The children flocked to them as Zoisite laughed. One of the girls tugged the hem of Ami's gown. "Ami, could you sew this for me? My doll's gown got a tear in it." She asked pleadingly. "Of course." She said pulling out a needle and thread. She sat down and when she finished she saw another girl sitting under a tree by herself. She got up and headed for the girl. She was the orphan named Iris whose parents had been Mercurian and died in the attack. "What are you doing by yourself Iris?" She asked sitting down next to her. Iris looked up in surprise. Then she looked back down. "I don't fit in." She said softly. "The other children try to be nice but I can tell I don't fit in. I'm weird because I like books. I miss my parents." She whispered tears running down her cheeks. Ami held her close. "It's okay Iris." Ami comforted her. "I don't have a home anymore." Iris said sadly. "I'll take care of you. How about you come with me to the palace?" Ami asked. Iris brightened. "Really?" "Really." Zoisite chose that moment to plop down next to them. "I never thought it would be this entertaining." He commented. "What?" Ami asked pulling Iris into her lap. "Endy and the others being covered by children." He replied and looked at them. "Who's the girl?" He asked. "Iris. Iris say hello." Ami said looking down at the girl on her lap. "Hello." Iris mumbled. "She's just like you." He commented. Ami looked up. "It's getting dark. I better get Mercury. Zoisite I leave her with you until Mercury gets here." Ami said standing as Iris glanced at him looking terrified. "Don't worry he's not that bad." Ami said catching on. "Hey! I told you to call me Zoi." He protested. "Just make sure nothing happens to her." Ami said running back to the castle.

A few minutes later Sailor Mercury teleported into the area. The Senshi had all the houses rebuilt in an hour and after handing out provisions to the villagers they turned to the Princess. After one last look for the day Mercury notices Iris and beckons to her. When she approaches cautiously Mercury offers her hand. Smiling Iris follows them to the castle.


	4. A New Attack for the Boys

**Chapter 3**

**A New Plan for the Boys**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

"Mercury. You do realize someone's following us right?" Mars asked lightly. Iris cowered. "It's okay Iris. Princess Ami said she wanted to adopt her and asked me to bring her to the castle." Mercury said smiling at the little girl who smiled back uncertainly. "Why? Where are her parents?" Venus asked turning to look at the little girl. "They were the ones that died during the attack according to Ami." Serenity called from the front. "That makes sense. Hey, Ami's busy with paperwork so do you want to sample some of my cake until she finishes?" Jupiter asked. Iris nodded. "Can we come too Jupiter?" Venus asked. "Sure. Serenity let's go to the kitchens." Jupiter called. The Moon Princess bounded near and looked at Iris smiling. They headed to the kitchens except Mercury who left her with the girls. Soon Ami returned with a book tucked under her arm. "Are you finished with your cake Iris?" Ami asked. Iris nodded. "Come on then." She said and this time Iris did not hesitate to take her hand.

They walked along together hand-in-hand. "Okay Iris. This is the door to the Mercury Wing. Your room will be here later but let me show you the library first and we can get some dresses made for you and give you a tour afterwards." Ami said pushing the blue door with the sign of Mercury. They entered a small courtyard-like place. It was circular with a fountain and wading pools in the middle. There were hallways that branched out. Ami took the left one and soon they were facing a set of doors. Inside Iris gave a gasp. There were 5 stories worth of books with an elevator and cozy chairs in which one could read. "This is the library. Now let's go to the workshop and pick out a few dresses for you.

When they reached the room which was in another hallway they found the other girls there along with annoyed looking Terrans. "What are you doing in here? This is the Mercury Wing." Ami asked. "We got dragged along." Endymion answered looking cross. "Ami could you make us new gowns? Please." Mina begged. Ami sighed. "Sure choose your patterns girls and I'll work on them. Iris, pick a couple but don't ask Mina for help. Just pick what you want." Ami said to the little girl who was awed by the fabric and colors. The girls bounced away to pick patterns while Ami helped Iris pick 5 dresses. "Aren't you picking a new gown?" Jadeite asked in surprise. "I have 4 already. I don't need another." She said as Mina exclaimed, "Ami! It's just horrible!" The boys stepped forward swords drawn. "What's wrong Mina?" Lita asked. "There's no orange velvet!" She cried hysterically. The others sweat-dropped. "Mina, I ordered 2 new rolls. I just haven't found time to unpack it yet because somebody with 384 gowns keeps ordering more without giving me a break." Ami said rolling her eyes and taking out a box and hanging a roll on the rack. "It's because you're the best." Mina said innocently. Ami just shook her head. "Okay Ami I left the forms on the counter." Mina said and the others said the same before leaving. "So why did you become the Healer and the Seamstress when you're a princess?" Zoisite asked. "I like to think I'm useful and since I can do it I might as well apply myself." Ami said looking at the forms. "Mina wants 7 dresses in 3 days, Serenity wants 2, Lita 1, and Rei needs a repair." Ami muttered noting it in her book before starting on Iris'. "Iris, why don't you read in the Mercury Library while I finish some of these?" Ami asked and the little girl ran to the library happily. "We'll be going then." Jadeite muttered. She waved them off. After a quick nod they filed out.

"Come on Iris. We have to go to dinner." Ami called through the library. Iris came running down from the 2nd floor clutching a book. "You could take a book to meals you know." Ami said smiling. Together the 2 walked to the dining hall. One was reading and the other was sewing. The 2 arrived 5 minutes beforehand. When everyone entered nobody was surprised. "Oh my gosh! Is that my new dress?" Mina squealed. "Yes. Serenity come pick up your dresses after dinner. I still have to put in last minute alterations and I'm done with Iris'. Mina I have one of your dresses finished so come in with Serenity." Ami said adding buttons. "Girls. We're going to have a ball in 2 days." Queen Selenity announced. "Really? I have to order more dresses!" Mina squealed. "Mina you just ordered 7." Rei said sweat dropping. "Oh yeah. Can I order more?" she asked. "Sure but you might be late because of fittings." Ami said not even looking up. "I'll place more orders when I go back for fittings later." Mina said happily gobbling up her food. Ami shook her head and daintily ate her food and Iris copied her. "Guys we have to get the Senshi. Something negative is approaching." Rei said looking up. The others stopped and ran out.

They returned 20 minutes later bruised and bloodied. Rei was near collapsing and Ami already had. "What did you do?" Jadeite asked incredulously. "It's none of your business." Rei snapped before fainting. The others soon followed suit. After half an hour the girls awoke as a roar tore through the grounds. The girls sighed before getting up from the beds. They tried to run out of the Healer's Wing but they were grabbed back. "I thought you were stupid but you're obviously stupider than I thought." Nephrite said very annoyed. "Excuse me?" Lita asked angrily. "Kindly release me Zoisite." Ami said calmly. "So you could kill yourself? I don't think so." He retorted. "Let me go Jadeite!" Rei exploded struggling against his hands. "You're so cute when you're mad." He whispered good-naturedly as she grew even more frustrated. "Please let me go." Minako said sweetly to Kunzite. "No." The girls looked at each other and nodded. Rei kicked Jadeite out of the way happy with an excuse to hurt him while Makoto simply punched Nephrite. Minako smiled sweetly at Kunzite until she suddenly threw him across the room and Ami neatly swept Zoisite off his feet with a sweep. "Sorry." Minako apologized before running from the room with the others at her heels. The guys groaned. "Damn. They're stronger than they look." Jadeite moaned rubbing his back.

An hour later when the Terrans were present in the ballroom the girls entered once more. "So mind explaining what that was for?" Kunzite asked. Mina waved it off. "It's nothing important." Queen Selenity raised her eyebrows. "What did you girls do?" She asked. "If you permit me to say Queen Selenity they tried to stop us. It was a last resort." Ami said calmly but looking tired. Queen Selenity nodded. "I understand. Now is it taken care of?" "Yes Your Majesty. Although Ami…" Minako trailed off upon seeing the glare Ami was giving her. "I see. Then girls you are excused. I need Jupiter to pay Pluto a visit. Venus and Mars need to get reports from Uranus and Neptune. Mercury needs rest." Queen Selenity said sternly. They nodded and turned to leave. "Ami, could I talk to you for a second?" Zoisite asked. She nodded and they left. "They're getting too close. I don't like it. How are we supposed to get revenge if Zoisite likes her?" Endymion hissed to Kunzite. "We could get the girls to fall in love with us and distract them." Jadeite offered quietly. "I like it." Endymion said smiling wickedly. "Let's start then." Nephrite said grinning. It was decided Endymion take Serenity while Kunzite try Minako, Nephrite start on Lita, Jadeite go after Rei, and Zoisite is stuck with Ami.

I know it concentrates on Ami but I promise I'll do the rest afterwards.


	5. Battle

**Chapter 4**

**Battle**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters.

Thank you for reading.

"You want me to what?" Zoisite asked in bewilderment. "Make Princess Ami fall in love with you and then break her heart." Endymion repeated. "It can't be that hard." He continued. "Why am I with Ami?" Zoisite asked. "I want to break that priestess." Jadeite declared grinning evilly. "The Princess of Venus needs to be knocked down a peg or two." Kunzite said very annoyed. "I already wanted revenge on the pig-tailed brat and Ami is already starting to trust you." Endymion explained. "Which leaves me with the Amazon." Nephrite reasoned bored. "Ok. Don't you think the Senshi will kill us for that?" Zoisite asked. "They're not a real threat so we're going with it." Endymion insisted. Zoisite sighed but nodded.

"Serenity would you like to join me in my walk around the gardens?" Endymion asked at breakfast when she was going to get up. "No thanks." She said and walked over to pick up Luna and head to her mother. They whispered for a few minutes when Mina stood as well. "Would you care to show me around Princess?" Kunzite asked. "No thank you. Rei, Ami, Lita we have work to do." She said and Ami reluctantly put down her book while the other 2 silently got up. "Mina I need Venus to know she will be training Serenity as a Senshi." Queen Selenity broke in. There was a sharp intake of breath and they saw Uranus and Neptune in the doorway. "No way. She's the Princess not a Senshi." Uranus said frantically. "You will obey Uranus." Queen Selenity said calmly. "The Senshi will train her Your Majesty." Mina said and motioning for Serenity to follow. "Your Highness Pluto has informed us there have been more attacks and there will be a big source of negative energy that will attack the Moon and Earth soon. Of course the Outer Senshi will help defend our princess too." Neptune said cutting her partner across as Uranus opened her mouth to speak. "Very well. Why don't you 2 take a break and help Serenity train? Prince Endymion and Shitennou would you like to see them train?" Queen Selenity asked kindly. They nodded moody that the girls had turned them down.

"Princess your tiara can be used to slice things and the Moon Wand is for healing okay?" Venus asked. Sailor Moon nodded. "If you concentrate you can erect a shield and unleash a beam of energy like Venus." Mercury added her visor up. "Alright. Mercury, start the stimulations." Mars called as she summoned flames to her hands. Weird looking creatures appeared out of nowhere heading straight for Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" The monster vanished and was replaced by another one. "Princess, this time try to use the beam." Mars called. Sailor Moon nodded. The monster charged at her. "Crescent Moon Beam!" She yelled opening her palm. It also disappeared. "Alright Princess. Now that you got some attacks down let's practice working as a team." Venus said stepping off the platform and unto the training ground. "Start!" Mercury called as all the Senshi present stepped onto the training ground. 70 of the monsters appeared. They started running. Sailor Moon stood frozen. "Princess! Mercury Aqua Shine Illusion!" Mercury yelled. The monster was trapped in ice. "Are you alright Princess? Deep Submerge!" Neptune asked. "Princess you must fight you can't just stand there. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus said destroying another. "You're right. Crescent Moon Beam!" Serenity yelled shaking with the effort. "Good job Princess! Earth Shaking!" Uranus cheered. Soon the training was over. The Terrans stood in shock. "Ok Princess agility next." Mercury called. "We'll start with backflips." She added. Sailor Moon performed a series of backflips but stumbled a bit on the landing. "Not bad for your first try Princess. When you're properly trained you need to be able to do this." Mercury said demonstrating. She started with a flip and instead of standing doing a handspring. She leapt into the air and twisting did 10 backflips and stuck her landing. "Wow." Sailor Moon said in awe. After a half hour session she was able to do series of flips perfectly. "Venus will teach you swordsmanship." Neptune said and using wooden swords they trained. After the training (Jupiter teaching how to fight physically) the Terrans were in awe of the Senshi. "If we ever get in a battle with them we're dead." Nephrite said.

"Do they think we're that stupid?" Rei asked. "I mean it doesn't take a genius like Ami to see they're using that stupid trick of making us fall for them and break our hearts." Serenity agreed. "But they're your-uh never mind." Mina said seeing the looks on their faces. "They're what Mina?" Ami asked. "Your soul mates." Mina whispered. Serenity fainted. "Oh Selene." Rei muttered unsuccessfully trying to revive her. "How about we teach them another lesson, ladies?" Lita asked grinning and cracking her knuckles. "Like?" Mina asked. "We blackmail them or something similar." "Hmm. Could work." Rei agreed. "What work?" Serenity asked sitting up. "Blackmail." Rei answered. "Ooh." Serenity said her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You do realize it is highly probable that they left all blackmail material back on Earth." Ami said reading. "Oh." Serenity looked crestfallen. "Let's take some personal items." Mina said perking up. "Agreed so let's plan." Serenity said brightly.

The next morning the Terrans were in a foul mood. The girls had all rejected their advances although Ami and Mina were still polite. "If only we could take this frustration out on somebody." Jadeite muttered. "Like the bastards from yesterday." Nephrite agreed. "Whoever are you talking about?" A familiar voice asked. They looked up to see Serenity and the 2 trainees from yesterday holding their swords and shields. "Hey! Give those back." Jadeite yelled indignantly. "Why in the name of Selene would we do that?" Raymond asked his eyes widening. "We'll make you!" Nephrite roared starting forward. They ran. They followed and saw Serenity in a heap. "Well, well, well. We can easily get our possessions back." Endymion said grinning wickedly. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A voice yelled and a golden chain pulled Serenity up to the arch. There stood 2 Senshi. "Attempting to hurt a defenseless Princess? Pity I expected better from the famed Shitennou." Mercury said mockingly. They vanished. "Let's get those boys." Zoisite muttered. They ran straight ahead and found the trainees there. Raymond looked up. "I don't believe this." He muttered. "Believe it bastard." Jadeite sneered. "I can't believe they're so stupid." Louis continued smiling. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called from above. The trainees climbed up and ran off. When the fog cleared all 4 Senshi were standing there.

"Well since we're 'useless' how about a fight?" Mars asked. "I wouldn't want to hurt you." Jadeite answered smirking. "I doubt you will." She replied. "Well then let's have a battle." He said glaring. "Mars I'm sure you could handle him." Venus said putting an arm around Serenity. Mars dropped down. "Wait! Rules: No one is allowed to kill." Venus announced. Jadeite ran at Mars. She smiled. Suddenly he was surrounded by fire. It burned hot around him. "Give up yet?" Mars asked. "Never." She stepped through the fire without even a scorch mark on her uniform. "Let's fight then." She said smiling as fire ignited on her hands. She tossed it and it burned him. "Mars stop." Venus called. The fire vanished leaving him with burns.

"Who's next?" Venus asked. "I am." Nephrite said stepping up. "I'll take care of this one Venus." Jupiter said cracking her knuckles. "Go ahead Jupiter." Venus answered sitting down as Mars jumped up and Jupiter went below. He stayed there and she stayed still. Lightening appeared in her hands. It went straight for him and bumped into him. She then ran forward and grabbing him threw him so hard he made a hole in the wall. "Back Jupiter." Venus commanded. Jupiter jumped back up.

"My turn." Zoisite said drawing his sword. "I'm going Venus." Mercury called dropping lightly. "Go Mercury!" Venus and Serenity cheered at the same time. "Well?" She asked. He threw a dagger from a back pocket. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She yelled dodging. Fog leaked out. "Mercury Aqua Shine Illusion!" Zoisite was frozen. Mercury jumped back and unfroze him. "End." She said smiling down at him.

"I'll go now." Venus said jumping down and striking her signature V pose. Kunzite stepped up and drew his sword. "Ooh. A battle with weapons. Ok! Come to me sword of Venus!" She said and thrust her hand up as a crystal sword materialized. Before he could blink she had charged and was right in front of him. She attacked and suddenly threw her sword away when he attacked again. Back flipping she landed behind him and kicked him into the wall and unleashed her Crescent Beam. "All done." She said smiling. "Well the Shitennou aren't all they make themselves out to be." Mars sneered. All 5 left disappearing into fog. "I can't believe they beat us." Jadeite muttered.

Hello everybody I'm so sorry it took so long but I was developing other story plots. Please forgive me. I promise I'll try harder.


	6. Soul Mates

**Chapter 5**

**Soul Mates**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

As the Shitennou stumbled into their room Endymion ran for the Healer. She came running with her bag and her friends behind her. "Come on Ami. Do you have to help them?" Serenity whined. "Yes." "I agree with Serenity. Do you have to help them?" Rei asked. "That's a first you never agree with her." Lita commented. "Can you guys keep it down please?" Ami asked getting out her supplies. After the treatment Endymion and Serenity were fighting. "I feel sorry for the poor guy who has to marry you." He sneered. "I feel bad for whoever ends ups with you." She retorted. "Well-"He started. "Where's Mina?" Serenity interrupted looking behind her. "She went to flirt with somebody." Lita answered rolling her eyes. "Hey! I resent that." Mina said glaring from behind them. "Then what have you been doing?" Rei asked. "Fetching me of course." A deep voice answered. They looked up to see Mina's older brother walk in. "Lucifer!" Serenity squealed running to hug him. The others smiled as he hugged her back. Lucifer who was currently the Knight of Venus had short blonde hair which was the same color as Mina's and the same cornflower eyes. He had fair skin and muscles and was fairly tall. "How have you been Serenity?" He asked his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Lucifer what are you doing here?" Rei asked. "I came for the ball of course." He replied matter-of-factly. Ami smacked herself. "Venusians." Rei muttered. Lita shook her head. "When is the ball anyways?" Ami asked wracking her brains. "Tonight." The 3 blondes answered together. "Do you even have an escort Odango?" Endymion asked sneering. "That's why Lucifer's here." Rei said rolling her eyes. "Girls Prince Haruka and Princess Michiru are in the garden. Princess Setsuna, Guardian Chronos, Guardian Hades, and Princess Hotaru are with them." Luna announced stepping into the room. "We're going." Ami said tiredly and leaving with her friends. "Do you think we should ask them to the ball?" Jadeite asked. Endymion shook his head. "They're going to suspect." He said.

"Presenting Princess Ami of Mercury!" The announcer cried out as she appeared at the top of the staircase. She squirmed. The girls had been forced to wear their Princess gowns and she had left her hair alone. She thought it was too revealing. She descended and waited for her friends. "Presenting Princess Mina of Venus!" Mina smiled, pleased with the attention. She had her hair in its red bow and she walked over to stand next to Ami. "Presenting Princess Rei of Mars." Rei descended sending cold glares to the men who were staring at her. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "Stupid men." She thought inwardly. She stood next Mina. "Presenting Princess Lita of Jupiter!" Lita descended with her hair piled on her head with loose curls framing her flushed face. "Presenting Princess Hotaru of Saturn!" Hotaru looked around, her hair left alone, before stopping by Lita. "Presenting Prince Haruka of Uranus and Princess Michiru of Neptune!" Michiru floated down on Haruka's arm with her teal hair pulled back with a yellow ribbon. Haruka had male form for the occasion was wearing a tuxedo not even glancing around. "Presenting Princess Setsuna of Pluto." Setsuna hadn't even bothered to do anything to her hair. "Presenting the Knight of Venus, Prince Lucifer and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" Lucifer had a white suit and Serenity was the same as always except she had a tiara nestled between her customary buns. Serenity walked to the right side of the throne with Lucifer next to her. "Presenting Prince Eros of Venus!" Eros walked down mischievously and stood next to his brother. "Presenting Queen Selenity!" Queen Selenity glided down the staircase with nothing different about her and stood in front of the throne. "Presenting guests from Prince Endymion of Earth!" Endymion came down in another tuxedo. He stood on left of Queen Selenity. "Presenting General Kunzite of Earth!" Kunzite down in his gold Shitennou armor and stood next to Endymion. "Presenting General Nephrite of Earth!" Nephrite wore the same as Kunzite and stood next to him. "Presenting General Jadeite of Earth!" Jadeite came wearing the same as the others and a cocky grin standing next to Nephrite. "Presenting General Zoisite of Earth!" Zoisite came down and stood next to Jadeite.

"Start the ball!" Queen Selenity announced. The Earthlings looked at each other confused that there was no band. Princess Ami, Princess Rei, Prince Haruka, and Princess Michiru walked to the center of the ballroom and a stage rose. There was Ami's harp, a violin, a piano, and a flute. They started the music and the Princesses scattered. The Earthlings followed suit and watched what was going on. After the first song Princess Michiru and Prince Haruka stepped off to dance and left the two Princesses.

"Now the special event! With the help of the Cupids, Princess Mina, Prince Eros, and Knight Lucifer will cuff soul mates together. Even if you came with someone else you will be matched and stuck together. No complaining please!" Rei announced looking unhappy about being matched. A glance told the world Ami was terrified. Suddenly 5 people wearing orange came down the stairs and started matching everyone. Mina suddenly came upon Zoisite and Jadeite. She dragged them over to Ami and Rei and cuffed them together so they were stuck. Lucifer dragged Endymion to Serenity and cuffed them together. Eros grinned and grabbing Nephrite and Kunzite cuffed them to Lita and Mina. "Eros, how exactly am I supposed to get around if I'm cuffed?" Mina asked glaring at her brother. "You'll have to make do." He said innocently. "Oh! It's Psyche." Mina said and cuffed them together. Eros glared at her. "Come on you 2 we have work to do." Lucifer scolded. They both glared at him. He ran off to match more couples.

"Rei. Tell me this isn't happening." Ami said staring at the cuffs. "It's happening. When I get a hold of Mina she's so dead." Rei seethed. "You can't do that. She's our leader we can't have her dead. How about we keep her as an ice sculpture until she's needed?" Ami asked. Rei nodded. "Do any of you know how to get this off?" Jadeite asked as he unsuccessfully tried to pry it off. "Umm. So can somebody explain this to me?" Zoisite asked. The girls seemed to remember their presence. Ami's eyes flickered and she fainted. Zoisite caught her just in time. "Typical Ami." Lita said shaking her head as she and Nephrite appeared out of nowhere and Ami got rashes all over her arms. "So find Mina yet?" Rei asked. "Looking for the Goddess of Love herself?" Mina asked popping out with Kunzite in tow. "**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**"Rei exploded. "Can I help?" Serenity asked popping in with a very annoyed Endymion. Ami fluttered awake. "What happened to Ami?" Mina asked noticing her. "Mina. You just cuffed the girl that broke out into hives because of a love letter to a guy." Lita said rolling her eyes. "**AHHH!**"Ami screamed as she once again noticed the cuffs before fainting again only this time she erupted in hives to add to her symptoms. "So how do we get these things off?" Nephrite asked. "They'll fall apart on their own if you're still here by midnight." Mina answered smiling. "Why? Last time you just had to will them." Rei asked. "Because many people especially Martians caused a ruckus and threatened us until we released them." Mina said very pointedly. Rei scowled. Ami woke up again. Serenity rushed up to her. "Ami calm down. Don't panic." Serenity tried to assure her. Ami saw herself cuffed to Zoisite and had a heart attack (for real). Lita cursed. "Moon Healing!" Serenity said softly. Ami's hives and rashes disappeared and she recovered. "How long do we have Lita?" Serenity asked. "2 hours." Lita answered. Rei cursed. There were screams. "What is going on Eros?" Mina asked grabbing her brother. "Youma." He answered and she dropped him. "Why now?" Lita moaned. "Mina you are going to get these off of us." Rei threatened. Ami stood up unsteadily. "Everybody calm down!" Mina yelled. Everybody fell silent and stopped moving. "The Senshi are on the way." Ami announced to sighs of relief. There were flashing lights in the courtyard as it battled Pluto, the only Senshi who had escaped being cuffed.

The girls started to try to calm Ami who was panicking. "You'd think she'd like to be cuffed to a Shitennou." Endymion muttered. Ami was breathing rapidly, her eyes wide with fear. "Why did you have to do this to her Mina? And while you're at it explain all these **ABSURD MATCHES!**" Rei screamed. "Soul mates Rei, not absurd matches." Mina corrected. "You're joking Mina." Serenity put in as Rei stood speechless with shock. "If I am then the cuffs will be gone by 11:30 signifying we matched you incorrectly." Mina said with a shrug. "There is a way to get these off early isn't there Mina?" Lita asked. "Yeah but the only way is to wait or have Eros shoot you with his arrow." Mina said grinning. "Then do it. I'd rather be shot at then cuffed with her." Endymion complained. "No you don't." Serenity said flatly. "Why not?" He shot back. "Eros' arrows make you fall in love with the first person you see and in your case he would make sure it would be Princess Serenity." Ami answered calm for a moment. He cursed. The cuffs didn't fall off until midnight.

**The Thoughts of Kunzite During that Time**

"This girl is smarter than you give her credit for." Was running through my head followed by "She's beautiful." I was falling for her bright personality. When she mentioned soul mates I was wondering if we were soul mates. I knew then I couldn't break her heart.

**The Thoughts of Zoisite During that Time**

"What on Earth? I've never met someone like her but I still like her. It's sure going to be difficult loving her." I thought looking at her still form. "I can't break her heart. I love her already."

**The Thoughts of Nephrite During that Time**

"This girl is rather amusing. I wonder if she likes stargazing." I watched as she stayed calm and didn't overreact. "I like this girl. We could become friends if I put an effort to it."

**The Thoughts of Jadeite During that Time**

"This little spitfire is hot." I never noticed her looks before but when she's mad she's even prettier. "I'm falling for her."

**The Thoughts of Endymion During that Time**

"Soul mates? This has got to be a joke. I mean she's beautiful and not as stupid as she seems to be but…but what? I lost. I already fell for her. This sucks."

**Mina's Thought During that Time**

"He's so CUTE!" My inner voice was squealing. "Shut up." "But he's CUTE!" "I said shut up." "No." "Great. Now I'm having a conversation with myself." "Admit he's cute and I'll shut up." "He is cute but I think I'm in love with him." "Ooo." "I said shut up."

**Ami's Thoughts During that Time**

"Start at the beginning. I'm cuffed to him. He's my soul mate. Where was I? Let's see: He's kind and learned. That's reason enough to like him but I'm already in love with him…. This is complicated."

**Lita's Thoughts During that Time**

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend. I'm falling in love and he's my soul mate. That's an added plus."

**Rei's Thoughts During that Time**

"He's actually kind of cute. And he doesn't seem to mind my temper. And he's my soul mate. But what if he betrays me?" "Too late. You're in love." "Who's there?" "Your inner self." "What will I do if he betrays me?" "Give him a chance. Always give him at least one chance."

**Serenity's Thoughts During that Time**

"I always thought Endymion was cute…when he wasn't being a jerk. But maybe he's only acting like that because he's scared of change. Hmm. I'll have to think about that."

I apologize for the delay. I had writer's block and no time at all. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll try my best.


	7. Prophecies, ChibiMercury, and Moments

**Chapter 6**

**Prophecies, Chibi-Mercury, and Moments**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

For clarification the Shitennou and the Prince do not know who the Senshi are.

Lita and Serenity might not come out as well as the others because I can't relate to them as well as the others. Don't get me wrong. I don't dislike them or anything but it's hard for me to relate to them as well as I relate as the others.

"They're letting it go. They're forgetting. How can they forget? The Silence will fall if this continues. I can't let this continue. Everyone will die if this continues. Duty comes first but if they let this happen it can't." Venus muttered to herself as she practiced using stimulations at the crack of dawn. "What are you talking about Sailor Venus?" A voice asked. "The princesses except Princess Venus are slowly falling in love Lord Kunzite." She said not even turning. "And why is that a bad thing? As Senshi of Love are you not supposed to encourage love?" He asked leaning against the doorway. "Not if it means the Silence will fall." She said. "What is the Silence?" He asked. "The end of the world." He was silent. "Duty comes first but they can't fulfill that prophecy." She muttered. "What prophecy?" He asked. "When 4 princesses Earth betrayed spy their princess dead and dismayed call upon the glaive the Silence will fall and all shall die. The Queen shall send them all to Earth a thousands years in the future. They shall awaken once more and destroy the darkness that destroyed them all. In return they shall pay with their lives but the one grieving princess will save them all and they shall live without memory until evil rises once more." She quoted. There was silence. "So would you like to spar?" He asked. "Sure." They sparred until she defeated him. He smiled. "Well Sailor Venus, tell me what do you like to do?" He asked. She sat down and they talked. It became ten o' clock. "Oh dear. I must go. See you again. Oh and you should smile more often." She said cheerfully as she ran off. He stood up and smiled. There was something about her that made him smile. He walked into the dining hall still smiling. "Did something happen, Kunzite?" Zoisite asked. "No why?" "Because you're smiling." Nephrite said matter-of-factly. "So?" "You never smile. You're a rock." Jadeite said. "So Kunzite why are you smiling?" Endymion asked. "Nothing." He still couldn't take the smile off his face. They went in for breakfast.

"Princess Serenity, would you walk with me?" Endymion asked. She didn't move. "Serenity." Rei hissed. She didn't even blink. Mina shook her. Nothing. They watched her. "You realize she hasn't blinked or moved for about 5 minutes." Zoisite said after a while. Ami came through the doors with Iris. (Forgot about her huh?) "What's going on?" She asked after looking at their faces. "Serenity hasn't moved or blinked for five minutes." Rei hissed. Ami blinked. "Of course not. Her spirit's talking with Pluto." She said. "How do you know?" Rei asked. "Because every other day at this time she goes to visit Pluto." Ami said sitting down after Iris started eating. "She'll be back in three or four hours." She continued opening her book. "How do you know that?" Rei asked. "I saw her spirit talking to Saturn when I delivered that message and she told me she spends an hour with each separate Outer Senshi to keep them company." She said buttering a roll. She was wrong. Fifteen minutes later Serenity snapped into consciousness. "What is it? The Outers said something vague and cut my visits short." Serenity asked pouting. "Girls, the Outer Senshi are here." Luna called. Serenity looked up and ran through the doors and promptly collided with Uranus who was coming through the doors with the others. "Slow down Princess." She said laughing. Neptune and Saturn smiled. The other girls got up. There was a lot of hugging. "Iris, come here." Ami said beckoning her. "Who's this?" Neptune asked. "Iris. I adopted her." Ami explained. "N-Nice to meet you." She said curtsying. Uranus hugged her tightly. A couple minutes later she and Saturn were playing outside happily. An hour later Uranus and Neptune left to take naps. "Princess why don't you show the Prince the gardens?" Pluto asked watching Saturn and Iris. "But Puu." She whined. "Princess." Pluto said warningly giving her the eye that said 'do what I say because I know the future' in which case she did. Serenity made a face but agreed and the two of them left. "So Princess what do you like?" He asked in the gardens. "Roses, sleep, spending time with my friends…" The list droned on. "No food?" He asked. "I have a high metabolism because the Crystal takes a lot of energy from my mother and me." She explained. "You like roses?" He asked. "I've only seen pictures of them but they look beautiful!" She exclaimed. Silence. She turned and saw a rose in front of her being held out by Endymion. After that they got along better and became very close friends.

"Princess Ami, would you be so kind as to play chess with me?" Zoisite asked. Ami looked up. She smiled faintly still not over the experiences of yesterday but nodded. She gestured for him to pick black or white. He picked black. 10 minutes later, "Checkmate." Ami said calmly. Zoisite gaped. Nobody had ever beaten him before. She smiled. "Good game. That's the longest I've ever played chess with anyone." She continued. He smiled. "Gaia she's even more beautiful when she smiles." He thought and got up. "Well My Lady, may I have the pleasure of playing against you again?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They played many times in the library that afternoon.

"Princess Rei, would you do me the favor of walking with me in the gardens?" Jadeite asked as he passed her in the halls. She hesitated. "Give him a chance. He deserves at least that much." Her voice told her. "Alright." She agreed. He was surprised but happy. They walked in silence until they reached the lilies. He spotted a white one. He picked it. "A lovely lily for a lovely lady." He said presenting it to her. She stared at it eyes wide. "Do you not like them?" He asked uncertainly. "They're my favorite." She said accepting it. "But I have never received a flower from anyone except my friends." She confessed sitting down on a bench. "Why ever not? You are very lovely." He said sitting next to her. She blushed. "They're all afraid of my temper." She admitted blushing deeper. "Did you know you're beautiful when you're angry and cute when you're blushing?" He said as casually as if mentioning the weather leaning back against the bench. She blinked. Then the words sank in. She blushed again. "When you do that I just want to…." He trailed off. She turned to look at him and was surprised to find his lips on hers. She hesitantly wrapped her arms are him. He did the same to her and they sat kissing until they ran out of breath. "Thank you." Rei said quietly. "You want to thank me?" He asked mischievously. She nodded. "Kiss me again." He said grinning. She stared at him in shock. "What? I was just joking." He said. Silence. He turned and she kissed him. She broke it off breathless. She flushed scarlet and ran leaving Jadeite behind in shock.

She didn't was baffled during dinner. She glanced at Rei who was trying to avoid Jadeite's gaze and was failing but every time turned scarlet. She glanced at shy, timid Ami who was having a nice chat with Zoisite about chess. She glanced at Mina who was staring at her plate and Serenity who was talking with Endymion. She was worried. "Princess Lita, would you like to stargaze with me?" A deep voice asked next to her ear. Lita jumped. She turned to see Nephrite. "How did he know I like doing that?" She asked herself while she nodded and got up. They were on a balcony. "Saturn is getting brighter by the day." Nephrite remarked. "The Silence will soon be upon us." Lita said gazing at it. "What is the Silence?" He asked looking at her. "The Silence is when Saturn lowers her glaive. There's a prophecy about it. 'When 4 princesses Earth betrayed spy their princess dead and dismayed call upon the glaive the Silence will fall and all shall die. The Queen shall send them all to Earth a thousands years in the future. They shall awaken once more and destroy the darkness that destroyed them all. In return they shall pay with their lives but the one grieving princess will save them all and they shall live without memory until evil rises once more.' So basically it means Saturn will destroy the Galaxy, all except Earth." Lita said looking up at the sky. "Why Earth?" He asked. "Because the evil that will destroy the Galaxy will fall from its Prison in the Sun will fall to Earth through a woman's jealousy. She will be sealed in the Earth until she gathers enough energy to strike it." Lita explained. "Can Saturn really do that?" Nephrite asked. "She's the most powerful Senshi and as Senshi of Death the only thing required is her life but she will be reborn immediately and sent to the Lower Regions where she will do her duty until Serenity is powerful enough. When she lowers her glaive only Sailor Moon can save the world." Lita said. "Sailor Moon? How come only she has that power?" He asked. Lita shrugged. "Venus is glowing." He said. "When Venus glows.…" She started. "It is a night for lovers." They finished together. "Princess, are studying astronomy?" He asked delighted. "It's a hobby." She said looking up. They smiled and enjoyed the stars.

"Queen Selenity, do you know where Sailor Venus is?" Kunzite asked. "Only Mina ever knows where she is at all hours of the day even if she breaks her routine." Queen Selenity said. He thanked her and ran to find Mina. "Venus?" She asked her eyes wide. He nodded. "Why are you looking for her?" She asked mischievously. He flushed. She laughed and closed her eyes. "She'll be in the training room in ten minutes." She said opening her eyes. He nodded and walked to the training room. "So Princess Venus told me you were looking for me." A voice called from behind him. He turned to find Venus. He smiled. "You're smiling! Yay!" She said turning the bright smile on him and clapping. They sat and started talking about duty, training, and weapons. The topic moved to what they should do about their lieges. "We should just separate them." Kunzite said. Venus shook her head. "The Thread has already become too strong. If we separate them they would be miserable and eventually die." She said. "Thread?" "The thread that binds soul mates. If they ever meet and have to be separated they will die." Venus explained playing with her hair. "We'll just have to leave them be." He said. "The Princesses are falling. The prophecy really will come true." She commented. "Who are they falling in love with?" He asked. She laughed. "Your Shitennou of course and the feelings are mutual. Princess Venus has enough sense at the moment to not." She continued. They talked until lunch. "Must dash. I'll see you again. Bye!" She called running. He got up and walked to the dining hall smiling again.

"Venus was right." Kunzite thought as he glanced around the breakfast hall. Endymion and Serenity were chatting animatedly. Nephrite and Lita were absorbed in a conversation about astronomy. Ami and Zoisite were playing chess while Iris watched. Rei and Jadeite were arguing. Mina was very quietly sitting across from him staring at her plate. When everyone finished eating and it turned into talking, arguing, watching, and chess only Mina stood up. "Girls, training rooms, inform the Senshi." She said walking out the door. Ami stood and Iris took her place at the chessboard. Rei rushed away while Serenity and Lita reluctantly left. A mere five minutes after they left the boys were laughing at Zoisite's reaction to Iris beating him all except Kunzite who was too distracted by the thought of Venus. Suddenly Ami rushed back in and took Iris with her. The boys started wandering around in boredom. Their boredom took them to a marble building. They entered.

"Shabon Spray!" Mist covered the room. When it cleared they saw the Senshi training Sailor Moon and a new short blue fuku wearing child. They looked up from the explanations. "Generals." Venus said nodding. "Love the skirt." Jadeite said to Mars who turned red. "Why?" She asked in a dangerously soft voice. "Cause I can see the legs." He said cheekily. She shrieked in rage and the building burst into flames. "Mars!" Venus said disapprovingly as Mercury with the help of the new Senshi put out the flames. Kunzite reached over and hit Jadeite over the head. Venus laughed. "Introduce yourself." Mercury said to the new Senshi. "N-Nice to meet you I am Sailor Chibi-Mercury." She said nervously from next to Mercury. "There's a Chibi-Mercury?" Nephrite asked. "Obviously." Zoisite snorted. "We all start as a Chibi Senshi except Pluto until our the Senshi we trained under either die which yet to happen or the Moon Princess they protected marries and they retire but the Chibi Senshi have to finished their training." Mercury explained. They nodded although only Zoisite understood what was being said and left to wander.


	8. Marriage and C'est la Vie

**Chapter 7**

**Marriage and C'est la Vie**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

As the days went by the princesses and the visitors from Earth fell more and more in love. Only Kunzite didn't know he was in love with Princess Mina. He was in love with Sailor Venus but didn't know it was Mina.

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity spent hours among the rose buds they had cultivated in the garden talking, kissing, or mostly just comfortably enjoying each other's presence. Princess Ami and Lord Zoisite spent their days by the pool or in the library playing chess, talking, reading, playing music, or very occasionally kissing. Princess Rei and Lord Jadeite talked, kissed, walked, and most of all argued. Princess Lita and Lord Nephrite talked, observed the stars, and cooked. (Or in Nephrite's case ate what Lita cooked) Sailor Venus and Lord Kunzite talked and eventually grew closer. Princess Mina took many naps. "Prince Endymion and Generals. We have finalized all plans but it came with a um condition." Queen Selenity said. They looked at her oddly. The princesses came in. "What is it mother?" Serenity asked. "The condition for Earth joining the alliance is marriage. It has been signed so there is no way out." The Queen said looking uncomfortable. Luna stepped up and handed the arrangements. Ami and Zoisite. Rei and Jadeite. Lita and Nephrite. Mina and Kunzite. Serenity and Endymion. Silence. Mina fainted. Kunzite turned pale.

Kunzite was venting frustration on a sandbag. "Kunzy I really don't see what you'll accomplish by killing an inanimate object." He turned there was Venus who looked as if she had been crying. "So you heard." It wasn't really a question but she nodded and motioned for him to sit next to her. "I love you Venus. Always." He whispered. "I love you too." She said crying. When she stopped she looked up at him. "I don't think I ever sang for you did I?" She asked. He shook his head.

(I never will put the full the lyrics if I ever put them in which will be rare but it was C'est La Vie)

"Remember Kunzite nobody else knows this song. Only I and now you. I have to go now. Keep smiling. Good-bye Kunzy." She said leaving tears glistening in the sun. "Good-bye Love." He said quietly tears of his own falling.

During dinner Mina was pale and only picked at her food. Kunzite was quieter than ever. "What's wrong Kunzite?" Zoisite asked. "Nothing." Mina stood up and left. The girls exchanged looks. "Come Iris." Ami said. They went after Mina.

"What's wrong Mina?" Lita asked. "He doesn't love me." Mina sobbed. "I thought he did?" Serenity asked. "He doesn't. He loves Venus." She cried. "But you are Venus." Rei pointed out. "You don't get it. We can't tell them until something important comes up. How do you think they'll feel when they find out?" Mina asked. "Betrayed." Ami answered. They fell silent. "It's part of the Senshi code. There's nothing we can do about it." Ami said. "Cheer up Mina. It'll be okay." Rei said. "I hope so." Lita remarked and they walked off to do their separate things.

"So what's wrong Kunzite?" Nephrite asked. "You haven't fallen in love with someone else have you?" Jadeite asked concerned. "…." "Gaia he has! Who's the lucky lady Kunz?" Zoisite asked grinning. He looked away. "Nothing that concerns you." "Kunz tell me right now." Endymion commanded. "Sailor Venus." Silence. "This is complicated." Zoisite remarked. When they exited the dining hall they saw Mina waiting for them. "Venus is in the training grounds." She said. Kunzite nodded and left. "Why are you helping them?" Jadeite asked. "They share a soul bond. That sort of love will survive forever." She said with a far-away look in her eyes. "You will also marry your soul mates. If you don't treat them well Uranus will come and kill you. The prophecy has already been fulfilled. Now we wait for the Silence." She said looking at them. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to take a nap. When Venus is active it drains a lot of my energy." She said and with that she left.

He peeked in. There was Venus sitting on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her. "Kunzy. The prophecy will come true." Venus said. He pulled her into his lap. They sat together until it was late. "I have to go now Kunzy. I love you." Venus said. "I love you too Venus." He said. She seemed to hesitate but she gave him a quick kiss. "Keep smiling Kunzy." She said before teleporting.

Two weeks later the wedding arrangements were set. They were married.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I'm a bit uncertain where to continue from here. Do you think I should make it:

Serenity gets a knife thrown at her and Venus reveals herself to save her.

Kunzite finds out.

The Senshi are called back to the Moon because of problems within the Galaxy and they are allowed to reveal themselves.

Also do you think Beryl should exist in this story cause if not Serenity dies like in my other story?


	9. Masquerade

**Chapter 8**

**Masquerade**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Everyone seems rather caught in my third fanfiction and not paying any attention to this one but the way I see it once I post one online I'm making a commitment so I'll finish this one sometime even if it takes forever.

Also to test who's reading this or not the sequel to Right in Front of Their Faces is coming but it might take me a few months so please be patient.

Mina watched sadly as the masquerade started. Her friends were having fun with their husbands. She had only danced the customary dance with Kunzite. He had rejected others the way she had. She walked up to him where he was rejecting ladies. She led him away from them. "Venus will come talk to you soon. Have fun and dance with her." She whispered in his ear. "I am married now. It would be inappropriate." He protested just as quietly. "No, rumors will not start. She looks similar to me and I'll lend her the dress and go to bed." Mina said. "Why are you doing this?" He asked confused. "She deserves to be happy and so do you." Mina said sadly. She left the room saying she would go to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned as Venus. She walked up to Kunzite and drew him into a dance.

"Looks like they're finally getting along." Zoisite whispered to Ami. Ami shook her head. "That's Venus." She whispered. "How? Kunzite would normally never consent to such a thing." Zoisite said. "The hair ribbon is different. And the mask is hiding it most of it but the glow from the symbol of Venus is strong.." Ami answered. "But Kunz would never do that." Zoisite said. "He has Mina's help." Ami said. "Why would she do that?" Zoisite asked with wide eyes. Ami smiled sadly. "Most Venusians will never stand in the way of true love and Venus and Mina share a special um bond." Ami said feeling sorry for her friend. They moved on to other topics.

"Poor Mina." Serenity whispered. "Why? They're finally getting along." Endymion asked. "That's Venus." Serenity whispered. "Oh." They danced in silence. "I feel sorry for them too." Endymion whispered. They changed topics.

"What does that nitwit think she's doing?" Rei hissed. "What are you talking about?" Jadeite asked amused at her sudden fury. She nodded at Kunzite and Venus' direction. "They're dancing now? Good." Jadeite said wondering why Rei was so mad. "That's not Mina." Rei hissed. "Then who is it?" He asked confused. "Venus." "What in the name of Gaia does Kunz think he's doing?" Jadeite asked under his breath. Rei just shook her head. They eventually started to talk of other things.

"This is bad." Lita whispered looking at the couple Nephrite had just pointed out which happened to be Kunzite and Venus. "Why?" He asked confused. Lita turned pale. "That's Venus." She explained. His eyes widened. "Kunz wouldn't do that." He said trying to reassure himself. "Mina's probably helping them along." Lita said shaking her head. "Why would she do that?" Nephrite asked confused. "Mina sees soul bonds and she won't stand in the way of true love. Also Mina and Venus are close." Lita said as they danced a waltz. They changed topics.

"The princesses have noticed." Venus whispered. "How?" He asked. "They can see the glow of my symbol and my energy signature is stronger than that of Princess Venus." Venus explained. He was silent. "You should smile more Kunzy." She chided. He had to smile at that. They danced in comfortable silence.

When the ball ended everyone headed for bed except two groups.

"What in the name of Selene were you thinking Mina?" Rei whispered. Mina smiled sadly. "He loves her. That should be enough." Mina said. After comforting her they all unconsciously to where the guys were talking.

"What's gotten into you Kunzite?" Endymion asked. "She insisted." Kunzite mumbled. They shook their heads in pity. "Kunzite you're married now. You can't keep doing this. It could cause an interplanetary crisis." Zoisite said logically. "It won't happen again." He said looking down as the girls passed by.

"That won't work. The Inner Senshi have been stationed to Earth and if you keep them away both of them will die." Mina said flatly. "Everyone's going to die anyway." Rei said rolling her eyes. "The only way that'll happen is if Saturn destroys it and even then I'm not sure it'll happen." Ami said doubtfully. "The prophecy has already been fulfilled." Serenity said shrugging. "How could Saturn alone destroy the world?" Ami asked. "Saturn is the Keeper of Death. She could easily channel it to destroy the world." Lita said thoughtfully. They lapsed into silence and separated to walk into their rooms not noticing the boys.

"What prophecy?" Jadeite asked. "Lita's told me a bit about it." Nephrite said thoughtfully. "Venus told me." Kunzite added. "Can any of you remember it?" Zoisite asked. They both shook their heads. "Something about princesses, death, betrayal, a glaive, the Silver Crystal, and a thousand years." Kunzite straining to remember. "Lita said whatever it was means Saturn will destroy the Galaxy except Earth because the evil that will destroy the Galaxy will fall from its Prison in the Sun will fall to Earth through a woman's jealousy. She will be sealed in the Earth until she gathers enough energy to strike it." Nephrite recalled. "That doesn't sound good." Endymion grimaced. There was silence. "Let's hope nothing happens tomorrow at your coronation." Jadeite said. "You just jinxed it." Nephrite groaned. Zoisite rolled his eyes.


	10. Identities and the End

**Chapter 9**

**Identities and the End**

I do not own Sailor Moon but I did make up Mary.

Thank you for reading.

The next morning Mina woke to find herself in a room that she knew was not her own. The day before came crashing back to her. She got out of bed and started brushing her hair. She had put on her gown and was on the balcony looking at the town when a maid came in. She stopped short at the sight of Mina and curtsied quickly. "I-I didn't realize you were awake yet My Lady." She said nervously. "I tend to wake early." Mina said looking at the maid. "I-I'm sorry. I'll come in earlier tomorrow My Lady." She said dropping another curtsy. "It's ok. And don't be afraid. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Mina asked indicating a chair. The maid's eyes got wide. "Y-You mean it Miss?" She asked peering at Mina. Mina nodded. The girl sat down. "M-My name is Mary and I have a sick mother at otherwise I wouldn't be working yet…." And she continued talking until the door.

Mary jumped to her feet as a red-haired lady came in. "What were you doing in the Lady's chair wench?" The lady barked. "I-I apologize Lady Beryl." Mary said frightened dropping into a quick curtsey. Mina got up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mina." Mina said smiling. Beryl didn't smile. "Everyone is waiting for you at the dining hall." Beryl said before turning to Mary. "And you wench! You should be fired. Go pack at once." She barked. Mary blinked back tears. "Excuse me Lady Beryl but I would like it if she stays. And the only reason she sat down and started talking was because I requested she do so." Mina said smiling at Mary whose tears disappeared. Beryl sniffed. "As you wish Your Highness." She said with a hint of sarcasm curtsying and leaving. "Mary, would you like to go with me to the dining hall?" Mina asked. Mary's eyes widened again. "Could I Miss?" Mary asked with eyes as wide as saucers. Mina winked. "You can call me Mina and of course you can. You're my friend." Mina said grabbing Mary's hand and dragging her out the door. "A friend?" Mary asked in disbelief. "Of course. You are not a slave. You are a person." Mina said matter-of-factly as they went through the doors.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mina said coming through the doors. "I'd be seriously worried if you weren't." Rei said dryly. "I suspect you were up all last night talking with Venus." Lita added. Mina pouted. "You are so mean at times like these." Mina said motioning for Mary to sit. "Who's that Mina?" Ami asked. Iris looked up. "This is my new friend, Mary." Mina said smiling proudly. "Nice to meet you." Lita said smiling at her. "Ami. I want you or Mercury to take a look at her mother soon." Mina continued brightly. Ami nodded. Mary's eyes went wide. "I can't afford it Miss." Mary protested. "Don't worry we don't charge." Ami reassured her. Iris was looking at Mary. "She looks nice." Iris commented.

The Shitennou came in and took their seats. Mina yawned. "Did you sleep well Ladies?" The King asked winking. The Queen elbowed him. "Pretty well." Lita said smiling. Rei nodded and Ami blushed. Mina yawned again. "I was up all night talking to the Outers." Mina said once she finished the yawn. The King and Queen exchanged mystified looks. Ami tutted. "Sleep is important Mina." Ami scolded. "I'm a bit disappointed you didn't wake at five." Mina said grinning. Mary was eating a roll and talking with Iris who was asking 'the pretty lady' questions when Iris stopped. "What was that weird feeling last night around two Mama?" She asked Ami. Ami looked confused. Mina laughed at the confusion on the girls' faces. "I'm disappointed. You didn't realize the Senshi were active last night." Mina said shaking her head. A silver blur tore through the doors to Mina. "Did anyone get hurt?" Serenity asked in concern. "Saturn healed them so it was fine." Mina said yawning again. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief and walked to her seat where Endymion squeezed her hand. "I'm shocked Serenity got out of bed before we threw cold water on her." Lita said grinning. Serenity pouted. "That didn't work well the first time we did that." Rei said rolling her eyes. "Yeah we got Mercury to do it three feet away after that incident." Mina laughed. "What happened?" Endymion asked as the others listened amused. "Rei got thrown out of the third story window." Ami said smiling. Everyone except Kunzite, Serenity, Ami, and Rei burst out laughing. "When did I do that?" Serenity asked knitting her eyebrows. "Rei poured water on you and you threw her out the window and didn't even wake up for all her trouble." Lita said shaking her head but grinning. The boys laughed again. "Did she get hurt?" Jadeite asked finally catching his breath. Rei scowled. "I broke an arm and twisted my ankle." She said grinning. "We actually had to call Saturn in." Mina added. Mary was confused. "Pardon my asking Miss but what do you mean?" Mary asked. "Call me Mina. And I mean we had to call in a Senshi to heal her." Mina said. Mary nodded even though she didn't understand. Iris started explaining to her.

When breakfast was over Mina took Mary aside and handed her a bag of coins. Mary's eyes widened when she saw how much was in there. "I can't accept this Mina." She said trying to hand it back. "That's your wages from me." Mina said refusing to take the bag back. Mary thanked her and walked to the servant's quarters.

The group was walking together when they felt it. The girls exchanged looks. They made to excuse themselves when Mina stopped them. "Go enjoy your day. I'll send Venus." Mina said breaking from the group. They made to protest when Mina glared at them. "That's an order." She said before running off. The girls watched her go.

"What was that about?" Nephrite asked. "Nothing." The girls said together. It was obvious they were lying. Ami was looking at her feet, Rei was biting her lip, Lita examined her nails, and Serenity was looking at where Mina had disappeared. The guys exchanged but didn't say anything.

Mina returned twenty minutes later.

The day progressed slowly. At last it was time for Prince Endymion's coronation. After the ball in which Kunzite and Mina only danced the customary dance everyone got on the balcony for the ceremony. So far everything had gone without incident but Mina was nervous. This was the perfect opportunity to hurt Serenity. While many loved the bubbly princess not everyone supported the marriage. With Serenity on the balcony in full view of the people someone could easily hurt her. Mina was keeping a very careful eye out. Luna told Mina telepathically Metallia had been freed.

Before the ceremony could start Mina spied a glint of silver under a man's cloak. When everyone had taken their places on the balcony the man threw the knife and left the crowd. She let go of Kunzite's arm and he looked down. Mina was white. She didn't notice him. She very quickly and quietly transformed into Sailor Venus. He was shocked. "Teleport." She whispered. He looked around and saw the knife. He turned his attention to the Prince and Princess. Sailor Venus materialized before the Princess and took the knife for her. "Venus!" Serenity exclaimed. The Shitennou and the Senshi (Except the they don't know it) rushed to Serenity. The King and Queen hurried to figure out what was going on.

The knife was coming out of her back and Venus was panting. They gasped. Blood started trickling out. "Venus, take that knife out." Ami commanded. "I can't. I bring news." Venus said struggling to keep breathing. "We need all the Senshi." She said and began coughing. "Why? You know we-"Lita started but Venus interrupted. "Metallia has escaped to Earth. The prophecy-"Venus gasped as blood started coming out of her mouth. Another knife started whistling through the air. "You've caused enough damage!" Rei screamed shooting flames at the knife which turned to ash. The man attempted to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Lita yelled sending lightening and turning the man to dust. Saturn appeared next to Venus. The wound glowed purple before recovering. "Saturn how did you know?" Ami asked. "Pluto sent me." She said standing. "I must go." She said teleporting once more. Venus woke. "The Outer Planets are under attacked." She gasped. "Who is Metallia?" Jadeite asked. "The Child of Chaos has escaped." Ami muttered to herself. "I can't be of help this time." Venus gasped and fainted. "She's going to detransform." Ami said frantically. "It hardly matters now. Get the Princess to the Moon." Lita said taking charge as second-in-command. Venus detransformed into Mina. The guys gasped and Kunzite was in shock. Mina's eyes fluttered open after Ami did something. There was a wave of youma coming led by Beryl. The Shitennou drew their swords. Mina stood with the help of Ami. "Senshi transform!" She yelled. The girls exchanged looks. "Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" The guys watched as their wives transformed. The Outers appeared. "It's no use." Uranus panted. "Even if we do survive every planet has been hurt to the point it will never be safe to live in again." Neptune said sorrowfully. "I must return to the Time Gate." Pluto said sadly before teleporting. "It is the end of the Millennium. The Silence shall fall." Saturn said her eyes turning as cold as ice.

The Shitennou gasped in horror as Metallia took over their bodies. They watched their bodies stab their wives, their liege, and the Princess. The Senshi were still alive but their Princess had died. "I am the journeyer from the valley of the Dead." Saturn said coldly. She looked around at the hostile faces. "I always was an uninvited guest." She chuckled. The Senshi looked at her with despair. Her eyes softened a bit. "Do not be so sad. Always with the End comes hope and rebirth and I hope there will come a day when I will be able to fight with you all. When the Outer Senshi are not so isolated. When we never have to return to that place. Even if we do there is always hope. With that ray of light there is nothing we cannot do. I hope we meet again Senshi. Farewell." Saturn said and giving them a small smile raised her glaive. The Outer Senshi raised their talismans. Three separate beams of light shot into the glaive. Navy, blue-green, and black. They formed a circle and came together in a purple light. The light descended into the glaive and Saturn and the glaive began to glow purple. Her eyes were cold again as Saturn twirled her glaive expertly. Queen Selenity used the Silver Crystal to save their souls. Saturn lowered the glaive and the Silence fell upon the world.

**Epilogue**

The prophecy came true. However in the end Saturn's wish came true. The Outer Senshi were no longer outsiders. With the coming of Crystal Tokyo the Shitennou returned and everyone was at peace.


End file.
